Robobros
by Oceanscope
Summary: A series of friendship centered one-shots between Hiro and Lewis; as the two young geniuses met each other as new classmates, a bond based on science, robotics and genuine heart starts to take shape. Just wait until the adventure comes in.
1. New Partner

_Fun story: When I saw and learned about Hiro Hamada, I thought to myself 'He and Lewis could be great friends'. And lo and behold, I'm starting to write things and imagine how thing_

_So, about this series…naturally takes place after both movies; Lewis or Cornelius managed to get a scholarship on SFIT (And considering he'll graduate on a couple of years, he'll make sure to make it count), but he crosses paths with Hiro Hamada_

_Meet the Robinsons © Disney_

_Big Hero 6 © Marvel / Disney_

* * *

**RoboBros One-shot:**

**New Partner**

"Yawn…its official, no more all-nighters for the rest of the month"

Hiro Hamada was coming to San Fransokyo Tech kind of exhausted. It has been weeks after the Microbot incident; and surprisingly, he and his friend found the way to balance their heroic responsibilities with their college studies. That said, that didn't stop Hiro of having all-nighters for his creations.

He was about to enter the main building until he heard the voice of a boy

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, I don't want to be late" a boy was running around on the same direction where Hiro was, and when the Hamada boy noticed, he closed his eyes and prepared himself for the unavoidable crash, he opened his eyes and saw the boy closer.

The boy was close to him: he had blonde spiky hair, blue eyes adorned by round glasses, wearing a white short under a blue vest, red short pants, white socks (one looser than the other) and black shoes.

"Whew, close one" the blonde "Some millimeters more and we probably have some sort of crash-in meeting"

"Yeah…it'll be so cheesy" the raven-haired awkwardly laughing, while Lewis laugh at it too "So…what brings you to SFIT?"

"Well…I" and the blonde checks his watch and freaks out "I'm gonna get late, sorry" and the blonde runs off to his way

"Hey, wait!" the black haired boy called, but he was too far for reach him.

The blonde boy was waiting outside the office Director of SFIT's Robotics Program; he was fidgeting his thumbs and breathing heavily.

"Mr. Robinson" the receptionist said "Ms. Callaghan will see you now" and the boy stands up and enters the office of the new head of the Robotics Program: Abigail Callaghan.

During the time Robinson was on Abigail's office, she was checking the blonde boy's file; which included not only his success with his Memory Scanner on the science fair, but also some minor inventions he showcased on InventCo summits and College auditoriums.

"What they said on the letter of recommendation was right, you have a remarkable talent"

"Thanks a lot…I got to admit I was surprised when you wanted me to study on their famed Robotics Program…honestly, I don't think I can cut the mustard"

"Believe me, you will; if we give you the scholarship is for a reason…we believe on your potential and we hope your studies on San Fransokyo Tech can polish and sharpen your abilities"

"I…I'll do my best"

"I'm sure you will, and don't worry, we've already assigned you a guide to help you get more confortable around here, he's already waiting you outside"

Lewis stepped off and he went to see Hiro again

"You again" the two said each other

"So you two know each other?" Abigail questioned

"Yeah, we bumped off earlier on the halls"

"Well, I hope you two get along; counting on you; Hamada" and Abigail left the two boys alone as they met each other

"Cornelius Robinson, by the way" the blond greeted

"Hiro Hamada" and the two geniuses shook hands

"Woah…The Hiro Hamada in person, I can't believe I'm shaking your hand"

"Well, I can't believe that too, Mr. Memory Scanner"

"You heard about my Memory Scanner?" Cornelius gasped of surprise

"Of course I do, I knew somehow you'll make your way here…so, how about we go with the tour, we'll take some time"

"It's all right, I have all the time in the world"

"Kay then"

And so, Hiro was guiding the blonde around the campus, showing him the green areas of the campus, some of the old, but still functional buildings, the cafeteria, the tech lab and the computers lab. Even Cornelius could briefly see the Ito Ishioka Robotics Hall, where Hiro and his friends usually work on their projects.

But before Hiro could show his new classmate the Tadashi Hamada Hall, it was already time so Hiro could go to his classes.

"Oh, I'm sorry Neil" Hiro said, "I think we have to pause the tour here, I have a class and I can't be late"

"It's all right, I have World History class anyways, we can continue later"

"Sweet, I have World History class too…come on, we can't be late" but before the two could go, Cornelius called Hiro, but this time, Hiro stopped to lo

"If you want, you can call me Lewis"

"…ok, Lewis sounds better to me"

Cornelius couldn't tell anyone his name of his orphanage days unless he trusts someone, this could be a sign that he's starting to see Hiro as a new friend.


	2. Meeting Baymax

_Did you enjoyed the first one-shot? Well, this is gonna be a series of one-shots And since Lewis already met Hiro…it's time he meets the marshmallow robot himself._

_And don't worry, Lewis will also interact with Gogo, Honey, Wasabi and Fred in due time._

_Meet the Robinsons © Disney_

_Big Hero 6 © Marvel / Disney_

* * *

**RoboBros One-shot:**

**Meeting Baymax**

As days passed, Lewis and Hiro were starting to get to know each other…even starting to share notes; sometimes Lewis stopped by at the Lucky Cat Café which Hiro's aunt Cass greets him. And a couple of occasions Hiro saw Lewis' room on the college dorm. As for his friends, Lewis did met Hiro's (Gogo, Honey Lemon, Wasabi and Fred) and the Robinson boy told his new friend about Franny and Goob. Though still they have more to tell about each other, mainly their families.

One day, the two were carrying around boxes with spare parts going to Hamada's own lab. While Hiro carries the red wagon with more boxes, Lewis was carrying fewer boxes, though it was blocking a little bit his vision. Hiro opened the door of the lab and the two settled down to work again

"Here is where the magic happens" says Hiro

"It'll be nicer, if I can see it"

"Oh, that's right here…let me"

"Ju-just be careful"

And Hiro was trying to help to lower the boxes, but he had some trouble to reach them, and if it wasn't enough, Hiro accidentally stepped on one of his shoelaces, making the two tripped to the ground. Luckily, none of the boxes fell into the boys, but the fall was pretty hard.

"Aah, I told you to make sure your shoes were tied before we run here" Lewis scolded his partner

"We were on a hurry and you know that" Hiro responded "And what about you? You were the one who insisted on carrying the pile of boxes"

"You have a point "

The two helped each other to stand up while the two hissed from the pain, but then…

_BEEP! BEEP!_

It's heard something activating on the room, they saw that the sounds came from a red suitcase on the room, the suitcase opens and revealed something emerging: it was a round, plump white robot, with black 'eyes'. The robot stepped off the red suitcase and started to approach the boys, of course moving the boxes on the ground and put them aside so their path can be clear.

Robinson was just awestruck while Hiro was standing proud, as the white robot greeted.

_Hello, I am Baymax. Your personal healthcare companion_

"Woah" says Lewis as he is amazed

"Yeah, I believe it's time I present you, Lewis…this is Baymax, Baymax, Lewis"

_Hello, Lewis_

"Woah" says Lewis in amazement

_I heard sounds of distress, what seems to be the problem_

Lewis managed to snap out of his amazement "Oh…well, we tripped carrying boxes and we fell down on an accident"

_On a scale of 1 to 10, how will you rate your pain?_

"Um, 3…maybe 5; it didn't hurt that much, though"

_Are you sure it doesn't hurt?_

"Yes, I'm OK"

_I will scan you now_

And Baymax scanned Lewis

_Scan Complete_

_You don't present any major injuries, but you have a muscular inflammation on your left knee._

_My suggestion is apply an analgesic on the injured area_

"Um, all right" and Lewis sit down and the nurse bot managed to apply an analgesic gel in the affected area, impressing him,

"You know…I like him" Lewis said smiling as he saw the robot tending his injury "He looks…"

"Like a giant marshmallow?" Hiro asked jokingly "Yeah, I get that a lot"

"So, did you create him?"

"Actually, Tadashi made him" responded Hiro as Lewis managed to stand up and admired the nurse bot

"Tadashi?"

"My brother, he was the mind behind him and I decided to keep the original, huggable design; though I only modified his battery to charge faster and last longer, but that's about it"

"Woah…Vinyl Framing…Hyperspectral Cameras…Carbon Fiber Skeleton" Lewis commented "This thing could lift many times his weight…but what about his programing?"

_I was programmed with 10,000 medical procedures _

"Get out" says Lewis "A lot of potential to help others"

_You've been a good boy today, have a lollipop_

"Sweet" and Lewis took the lollipop cheerfully

_Are you satisfied with your care?_

"Of course I am, I am satisfied with my care"

And Baymax goes back to the suitcase to rest

"Did you have any idea of the potential Baymax has?" Lewis asks

"Mmmaybe"

"I'm serious Hiro, I imagine him in the hospitals halls, helping patients to recover and feel better, this could change the world"

"Yeah, that's what my brother thought Baymax could do, he cared a lot to help others"

"He must be a great guy"

"Yeah, he is"

And after hearing that statement, the two couldn't help but smile, and after a short silence, Lewis says to Hiro

"I want to meet him!"

"What? Who?" Hiro asked

"Tadashi, he seems like a great guy, caring about others and wanting to make the world a better place…it'll be great to meet him"

But Hiro didn't respond directly, he just got silent at the comment. I mean, how could he tell to his new friend that his brother…is dead?


	3. Dear Brother

_This is gonna be the last of the first three one-shots, at least for now. And for that, I want to end strong. Lewis really wants to meet Tadashi, much to Hiro and Cass's surprise. And here's the kicker: Lewis doesn't know he's dead yet._

_Prepare for a "feel" trip, people_

_Meet the Robinsons © Disney_

_Big Hero 6 © Marvel / Disney_

**RoboBros One-shot:**

**Dear Brother**

"Did he really say that?" Aunt Cass asked surprised to his nephew

Hiro nodded sheepishly. Ever since Lewis asked him that he wanted to meet Tadashi, he felt uneasy; and he couldn't muster the words that he was dead. He just remembered his eyes of wonder when he met Baymax and how he told one thing or two about his brother to Lewis; but that was about it. Soon enough, Lewis started to ask a few times more about Tadashi, but Hiro didn't respond, and the two stopped talking to each other for a short while.

"And did you tell him?"

"…"

"Hiro?"

"I couldn't; I mean, it's not something that you casually say; it's family after all…I just barely know Lewis at all and if I told him about Tadashi…I don't know how he'll react"

"Well…did you really think that would probably affect your friendship with him?"

"…no"

"Then what's really stopping you; Look, for the few glances I got from this Cornelius guy he seems like a kind, smart and understandable boy, I think he'll more than understand and maybe he can give you a hug or two; you might not know until it test it"

Hiro didn't say anything, he just give a huge sigh and says

"OK, I'll try…but if I have to tell him, it has to be with tact"

The next day, Lewis was feeling pretty lonely since his roommate will be out of town until the next morning; so he spend his waking hours sketching on his notes, trying to come up with something. He felt a little bit of frustration, until his cellphone rings and picks it up

"Hello"

"_Hey Lewis, how ya doin' "_

"About time you talk to me Hamada, what's going on with you?"

"_Well…to be honest, I was preparing everything so we can visit Tadashi together"_

"Really?" Lewis said

"_Of course…if you want to"_

"Well, I have nothing to do for the moment"

Soon enough, the two were riding on a scooter across San Fransokyo, Hiro was driving while Lewis was holding tightly to his sit, while wearing a blindfold; the blonde could question why he's wearing a blindfold, but he figured that it'll be part of the surprise.

"Well, here we are" and Hiro stepped down of the scooter and leading his friend to a certain spot

"Ready Lewis?" and Hiro undo the blindfold and put Lewis' glasses on him "Open your eyes" and Lewis opened up his eyes, smiling; but then he looked around and his smile started to fade

"This…this is a cemetery" then he looked at Hiro looking down as Lewis found out that he was standing in front of Tadashi's grave

"Oh gosh, Hiro I'm sorry" Lewis said, trying to apologize "I-I didn't knew that…"

"Hey, its all right" Hiro said calming the blonde, holding him from the shoulders "It's not your fault, OK? I should have tell you in the first place, so…technically, it's my fault"

Lewis just responded with an aside glance, but he took a deep breath and asked again "So…he's…"

"I'm afraid so" Hiro sighed "It happened like a month ago…on a fire, but somehow it felt like it was yesterday…but at least he went off the way he would have liked it…saving someone in need"

The blonde didn't know how to respond; he could understand the grief that the raven-haired was going through so he tried to make him feel better.

"I think I remember you saying that you'll do everything you can to carry own his will, and you don't have to do it alone because there's a lot of people who got your back; and I'll be more than happy to help you with that, because now matter how many times you can screw up, I'm not gonna giving up on you"

That little comment made Hiro smile a little, and in gratitude he hugs his shoulders

"Now you're starting to act like him" that comment made Lewis chuckle a little as the two look at the grave of the big brother with a smile.

After short time later, Hiro went back to the scooter and he was ready to leave

"Nice meeting you, Tadashi…I'll make sure your little brother is out of trouble" and the blonde followed his partner as the two were riding out of the cemetery.

Hiro felt that a weight of his shoulders leaving him as his; now he has to found a way to tell Robinson about his 'part-time job'.


End file.
